Lambo's New Years Resolution
by Anya Urameshi
Summary: Direct sequel to "You're a Mean One, Mr. Reborn". What happened when Lambo got back from his mission? RebornLambo with hints of 27Kyoko


A/N: Direct sequel to "You're a Mean One, Mr. Reborn. Because a friend of mine requested it as her Christmas present.

Once again, I am distracted from my other projects. XD I'm bad about that. My beta readers hate me like Mii-chan hates Shigure from Fruits Basket.

-----------------------

The door to his office opened with a bang.

Tsuna jerked his head up off his folded arms and prayed that he hadn't been drooling in his sleep just in time to watch Lambo slam his door back shut and practically fly across the room.

The eighteen-year-old Thunder Guardian vaulted himself across the desk, narrowly missing the giant stacks of documents that had piled up over the holiday, and ducked underneath before Tsuna could ask him what was wrong.

A moment later, Reborn burst in, a gun held loosely in his hand and an evil glint in his eyes as he surveyed the room.

"I know he's in here," the Archaebaleno stated in a deadly voice. "You might as well just give him up. Less painful that way."

Tsuna forced himself to not glance down at his desk. "What happened this time, Reborn?" he asked, sighing slightly.

Reborn's face went a peculiar shade of red and he began grumbling to himself as he stalked over to the desk. From his hiding place underneath, Tsuna heard Lambo's quiet chuckles and wondered just what the hell had happened between the two of them.

"Where. Is. He?" Reborn growled, tapping the barrel of his gun against the surface of the desk.

"Reborn..." Tsuna sighed, shaking his head. "I'm not going to let you kill Lambo, so please put the gun away."

The glare on his former tutor's face could have peeled paint, but he placed the gun on the brim of his hat, where it immediately changed back into Leon, who curled up for a nap. Tsuna smiled and scooted his chair back so he could see his Thunder Guardian.

"You can come out now."

Lambo crawled out of the small pace and stood, putting the desk and Tsuna between Reborn and himself. Tsuna really didn't blame him as he saw the way Reborn's hand twitched back up towards his hat as if he was reconsidering his previous action.

"Now," Tsuna stated, leaning back slightly. "Are you two going to tell me what happened? Or am I going to have to force the issue?"

Reborn raised an eyebrow, but turned his head away stubbornly. Lambo's fingers tapped nervously against the back of his chair. Tsuna heaved another sigh and lifted a hand to rub away the headache he could feel coming on.

"Fine, I'll just get Mukuro to-"

"I kissed him," Lambo stated clearly and Tsuna was glad he hadn't been drinking anything because it would have ended up all over his paperwork in his surprise. "A couple weeks before Christmas. Just before you sent me on the Kodowaki mission."

"Oh..." Tsuna nodded, glancing over at Reborn, who was staring stonily at the wall. "I see."

"He's blushing," Lambo whispered, leaning down so his face was right beside Tsuna's ear. "Isn't it cute?"

Tsuna sweatdropped and wondering if Lambo had a deathwish as Reborn turned to glare proverbial daggers at his Thunder Guardian. He was right though, Reborn WAS blushing, though he wouldn't go so far as to call it _cute_....

"Shut up, stupid cow," Reborn ordered in a voice that promised pain if he didn't comply.

Tsuna could almost hear the cheeky grin in Lambo's voice as the younger boy replied, "Come over here and make me."

Reborn shot around the desk and Tsuna had barily enough time to duck out of the way before he was caught in the crossfire as Lambo darted around the other side and back out of the room, followed by an enraged Reborn.

Gunshots could be heard echoing outside and Tsuna sank down into his seat with a sigh, wishing that his wife weren't at a seminar miles away right then. Or that he was there with her.

(Yes....) he thought as the sound of explosives, thuds, and Ryohei's voice carried back to him. (Dfefinately the second option.....I really miss Kyoko-chan right now....)

---------------------------

Yes. Tsuna is married to Kyoko. Please don't kill me. I LIKE the pairing, and its necessary for the continuity. Just trust me on this one.

And please don't kill me. I love 6927 too. Mukuro is just an idiot (you'll discover what I mean if you read the 6927Ky stories I will be posting soon on ).


End file.
